


Fists in the Dark

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Phyiscal Violence as Foreplay, before the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: Kylo seeks his thrills in anonymous club somewhere in the Outer Rim, and finds a redhead who is very much interested in what he has to offer.





	Fists in the Dark

A window popped up on his datapad when Kylo entered the club. Profile pictures of men, human and alien, flashed in front of his right eye, brought to his retina through a contact lense. The information of those people who matched his profile floated next to their faces in the crowd, and he took his time as he walked towards the bar, ignoring the tiny bit of self-consciousness he felt. He had never done this kind of thing before. Of course he had had sex before, rough sex and fighting sex, but he had never sought out a place like this to assuage his cravings.

At the bar, he ordered the only thing he knew how to pronounce, and then made himself comfortable on one of the stools. His gaze ran over the people around the counter. Most of the people in the bar were human - segregation between species was still strong in the outer rim - and most of them were rough looking people clad in worn leather or synth clothes. His eyes strayed over the broken-nosed, but still handsome features of a man with dark skin and nearly white hair, then over a light-skinned, rather mousy youngster who caught his look with a wide smile showing off his missing teeth. Their kinks matched, as far as he could see on the display in front of his eye. The boy was looking for 'somebody to rough him up and make him beg for mercy', and if he was to be trusted, the amount of damage he could take was at a 10 of 15... Kylo took the drink that the waiter had just served him and stood to walk over to the boy. He'd definitely do, he thought when that smile became wider.

But just when he was about to be close enough to talk to his chosen prey, his eyes brushed over somebody standing in the corner, a ginger with skin so light that it shone in the blue light of the club. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kylo, and the neat, expensive looking leather coat he was wearing seemed to fit him like a second skin. He was sipping some clear liquid out of a small tumbler and watching the crowd with light eyes under thick red eyebrows. Something about the tension in his jaw and the sharp lines of his eyes reminded Kylo of a bird of prey - and for this reason it was all the more surprising that his monitor was telling him that this man was looking to receive, and that his damage tolerance was at 14 of 15...

Somehow he couldn't imagine that this guy was getting much play with a look like that on his face. Kylo could see people who were also marked as looking to receive cast him interested looks, but turn around as soon as they checked his status; one guy looking to give was eyeing him for a moment as Kylo stood watching the man and the crowd around him, but then turned away with a confused frown and turned to the boy Kylo had been aiming at earlier and who had apparently understood that he had lost Kylo's attention.

There was a tiny feeling of hesitation in Kylo's stomach as he started to approach this strange man, but he quickly quelched it. He was a Knight of Ren, for fuck’s sake; he should be the one to hunt the biggest game.

"I've never seen anybody claiming to be a 14", he said, as if he'd been in this scene for longer than a week. "Do you really think you are that tough?"

The red-haired man took a sip from his glass while he looked up at Kylo, icy eyes under sharp eyebrows measuring him like a target assessment system.

"Listen", the man said with a voice like a knife's blade. "I have absolutely no interest in the kind of banter you seem to be trying to initiate here. I'm here to get a good fuck and a proper beating. Think you can deliver that, kid? Because I'm not impressed by what I'm seeing here."

This directness made Kylo frown for just a second before he replied. "Believe me", he said, lowering his voice to a growl. "I can deliver quite a lot more than you could ever take."

The red-haired man's mouth quirked up at the corners and his eyebrows twitched momentarily, giving him a look of faint amusement. He looked Kylo over again - quite certainly taking a look at his profile text, if the tiny little red dot next to his grey blue iris was any indication.

"Quite a thing to say for a newbie..." he murmured, taking another swig of his glass while contemplating. Kylo felt a strange urgency rising in his chest. The longer he looked at this smug face, the more he wanted to acquaint it with his fist. He imagined the red-head on his knees, his eye swollen shut and a bruise blooming on his jaw, pale lips straining around his cock....

He was trained well enough to keep his body under control, but he still revelled in the warm shiver that ran over his back at those thoughts.

"Just because I've only started to play this as a game recently doesn't mean that I don't have quite a bit of experience with taking arrogant little fuckers like you down a peg," he said with a lazy grin.

The other man raised his eyebrows, and the slight quirk grew into a small grin of his own. "Well, quite an attitude you got there." He downed the last sip of his drink and then put it down on a table close to him, ignoring the occupants of said table.

"If you think you are actually worthwhile, I'm willing to give you a try." Those light eyes glanced over at him again, the bright amusement in them mixed with a sly sort of appraisal, then he turned to leave the main room of the club through a door in the back. Kylo downed his own drink in one gulp, then followed his quarry.

The room the red-head led him into was a kind of mix of darkroom and hallway. Quite a few of the people who were pairing up here had apparently not managed to get into one of the rooms before they had started devouring each other. Most of the doors were open, though most rooms seemed to be occupied - invitations for any curious passer-bys. But neither Kylo nor his pale companion were interested in playing with anybody else tonight, and he was quickly ushered into one of the empty rooms, and the door closed behind him.

Kylo's new "friend" took his time to take off his heavy leather coat and his gloves - in this order, curiously enough - while Kylo cast a quick look around the room. A bed and a nightstand on which several different packs of contraceptives and bottles of oil, lube and ointments lay prepared; other than that, the small room was completely bare.

"Just so we're clear about some things," said Kylo's companion as he took off his shoes. "I'm not submissive, I'm not going to lick your boots or beg on my knees or anything like that." There was a glimmer in his eyes as the red-head straightened himself again and cracked his neck with a tilt of his head. "Feel free to punch as hard as you want. Believe me, I can take it."

The look on his face - that feral, concentrated apprehension just tinged with excitement - sent a wave of heat down Kylo's back. He took off his own coat, but left his leather gloves on. With a grin he adjusted his crotch deliberately while sizing the man in front of him up. He was wearing a grey shirt now, a button-up affair that didn't look like it would be sturdy enough to survive the evening, and black leather pants.

"I hope you don't mind if your pretty shirt gets torn up a bit?" he asked, slowly approaching the other man. The redhead raised his eyebrows, then shook his head.

"Go ahead."

"Good." Kylo grabbed the collar of the shirt and pushed him back, making him stumble backwards against the wall. A sliver of surprise crossed that pale face, and Kylo used that moment to push his bulk against the other man's body, pinning his shoulders against the wall with his elbows.

The man was nearly as tall as he was, but so close up, Kylo could still look down at his face. A grin replaced the surprise on the pinned man's face.

"I think this is going to be fun..." he whispered, his voice a dark rumble.

Kylo grinned and leaned against him, inhaling his scent - clean leather, musky aftershave, soap. Alcohol. Just a hint of sweat.

"I think so too..." he whispered back.

Pushing against his shoulders a last time, he took a step back and surveyed his prey. Hunger filled his mind, hunger and anticipation, and for a moment he contemplated what to do first, how to start this game of theirs.

"So you like getting beaten up, hm?" he said in a low voice, not whispering anymore. He accentuated his words by shoving his fist into the other man's right pec, a mere push compared to what he was looking forward to deliver; but he wanted to get a feeling for his toy's body first. He repeated the push, then laid a proper punch against the firm muscle.

A grin appeared on the redhead's face. "I do, yes. So when are you going to stop petting me and get going?"

Kylo grinned again. "Impatient little fuck." He punched the same pec again, then angled the next punch closer towards his shoulder, hitting just below his collarbone.

His companion's eyelids flickered for a split second, then the grin was back in place. "I just need to know I'm not wasting my time."

"Oh, believe me..." He punched the other side of his chest with his other hand, delivering a blow that properly knocked the air out of the other man's lungs and made his head fall forward. "Your time is going to be absolutely worth it."

There was an art to hitting somebody without breaking bones or rupturing organs; hurting without damaging. It was a pugilist's and a torturer's skill all rolled into one, and soaked with the self-serving brutalism of the pervert. Kylo's companion buckled over under the onslaught of fists that followed the first few punches to his chest, as gloved fists impressed themselves violently onto the lean muscle of his stomach and his sides. Kylo crowded him closer to the wall, pounded his right fist into his abdomen several times in quick succession, before he stepped back and delivered a full swung blow to his stomach to use the forward-lurching motion of the redhead to bring his elbow down on the back of his shoulder and shove him towards the floor.

He took a deep breath as he stepped back and let his sparring partner regain his composure. He had fallen to his knees and was bent over, heaving for a few moments before he drew himself up again. He was still slightly shaky on his legs, but the hunger in his eyes as he looked at Kylo made his fists itch again.

"Not bad," the other man said as he started to unbotton his shirt, revealing a white undershirt beneath it. His face was flushed, and a sheen of sweat had appeared on the back of his neck and on his forehead.

"Good to see you liked the warming up..." Kylo said, and moved in closer again, pulling the shirt off the other man's body and throwing it to the floor.

He had nice arms, lean but strong, and broad, angular shoulders. Old bruises on the part of his chest that were visible beneath the undershirt and on his arms gave away that this was likely not the first time at a place like this for him.

Kylo let a finger run over an especially angry, greyish bruise on the inside of his arm. He tutted sarcastically, then looked up into those light eyes again, which were watching him with amusement mixed into the lust that now seemed to roll off his body in waves. Kylo would have to get rid of his partner's tight leather pants soon, but first he wanted to have a little more fun...

In lieu of a proper collar to grab him at, he grabbed his jaw and dug his fingers into the pale skin. A long-fingered hand closed around his wrist, but there was no apparent attempt to pull it away.

"How important is it that your face stays pretty?"

The man in front of him snorted. "Don't go for the teeth, but I can definitely take a few blows."

Kylo felt a feral grin rise on his face.

"Good."

His hand had hardly left his jaw before his other fist slammed into the red-heads face, just below one sharp cheekbone. His right hand curled into a fist as well as he slammed into his chest, pushing a delicious "Ugh" sound out of his otherwise so silent plaything. He grabbed the other man’s head again and started to slam his fist into his upper arm repeatedly, and finally the redhead started to first grunt, then cry out in pain. He let go of his head and punched his chest again, then he grabbed his arm and hauled him towards the bed, making him stumble with a nearly unnoticeable manipulation of the Force around his feet. He added a push with his boot against the other man’s ass to make sure he went where Kylo wanted him.

As soon as he landed with his hands on the mattress, Kylo was right over him, hoisting him farther up onto the bed by his thighs. He pushed his own body down on top of the redhead, groping for his hands - there was a scuffle now as his companion decided to make it hard for Kylo and to fight back, but he soon had his hands pinned above his head, and took a moment to catch his breath and to enjoy the heavy heaving of the other man’s rib cage.

“Fuck,” he heard whispered, and then a firm, leather-packed ass pushed against his crotch, where his own cock was already standing to apt attention. Adrenaline was pulsing through his body, making his skin heat up and his pulse race. He leaned forward to bite the red-flushed back of the other man’s neck, and ground himself hard against his crotch.

“That’s just what I’m planning to do,” he whispered, and heard a breathless chuckle coming from the man below him.

“A bit much leather between us for that, isn’t there?” The redhead turned his head as far to the side as he could and shot Kylo a smug grin. His cheek was already starting to swell.

“Impatient little fucker,” Kylo replied with a smirk of his own. He gave his wrists a little squeeze, then he let go of them - but, on a whim, he still held on to them through the force. He could feel the man beneath him freeze, and the eye he could see went wide as he started to thrash in the invisible hold.

“What the fuck?!”

Kylo chuckled and leaned forward, his hands creeping around the man’s waist and opening the zipper of his leather pants. “Didn’t I tell you I’d be well worth your time?”, he rumbled against his neck. “Don’t say a little bit of force use is too much for you to take?”

He felt the disturbance roll off his companion, even without probing his mind. But then the man beneath him relaxed, and lifted his hips so Kylo could pull down his pants.

“Can’t say I’ve ever played with somebody who could do that”, he murmured. “First time for everything, right?”

Kylo was glad that he didn’t ask him for his identity; this place was a haven for those who remained nameless, and even despite using his powers, he liked to keep it this way. He pulled the leather pants and his underwear down to the other man’s knees, then started to knead his crotch hard.

“Your dick seems to like the idea, in any case…”, he said, then he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started to pump just hard enough to be just this side of unpleasant.  
The redhead groaned beneath him and pushed his now naked ass against the front of Kylo’s pants. Kylo cupped his balls and rocked his crotch against that delicious white rear, then he leaned down and bit his shoulder with a pleasurable growl.

He could hear his toy’s quick breath, feel his blood pulsing under the skin beneath his teeth, smell and taste his sweat…

With a groan he let go of his skin and gave his cock another tug, before he stood up - still keeping the other man force-bound to the bed - and walked over to the nightstand to retrieve a foil-wrapped contraceptive and one of the lube bottles. The other man was watching him, his middle enticingly naked while his legs and chest were still covered. He looked delightfully dishevelled, and the sly grin in his eyes - his mouth was hidden behind his arm - made sparks run through Kylo’s body.

“You look good enough to eat…”, he growled, petting his buttock with one large, still gloved hand before he put the items he had retrieved down next to the other man’s legs. He took off his arms and pushed the other man farther onto the bed so he could kneel behind him comfortably. With a delighted hum, he circled those beautiful, snow-white pillows with his hands, squeezing them and teasing his thumbs into his crevice. His hole was pink, brightly flushed from the blood that had found its way into his middle. Kylo could see his balls through his legs, a tight little sack covered in red fluff, and the pink, flushed tip of his cock bobbing in front of them. The redhead was arching his back, trying to get more of the touch of somebody who had just minutes ago beat the living daylights out of him on his most private, most vulnerable parts.

Kylo groaned again, lowly in his throat, and opened his own pants to free his balls and cock. He treated himself to a few pumps before he grabbed the lube and spread a good glob of it on his fingers.

There was a low groan coming from the body on the bed when he rubbed the tips of his fingers against that tight, flushed muscle. He felt the other man relax under him, and one of his fingers slipped in as if by itself. He revelled in that feeling for a moment - warm, tight, sucking his finger in until he was well in to the second knuckle. He looked up to see the redhead’s fingers clutch at the blanketless mattress, his neck and ears flushed and the muscles in his shoulders twitching as he tried to decide whether to push back or relax further. Kylo added another finger, spreading the muscle ring with his fingertips before pushing both fingers deep into his body.

He heard a low curse coming from his partner. “Are you planning to poke around there all night?”, he quipped, his voice breathless.

Kylo gave him a hard thrust with his fingers for that comment, though he had to say that there was something very hot about a guy who could be beaten and restrained and fingerfucked and still let out clever remarks.

“I’m going to fuck you soon enough, don’t you worry,” he said, though now the motions of his fingers became slower, teasing and torturing until his companion’s muscles started to tense and his hips pushed back. There was a low, impatient groan when Kylo just slowly slid his fingers in as far as they would go and held them there, revelling in the feeling of the lube-slick, impatiently contracting muscles that held him fast. He rubbed his other hand over the other man’s buttock, then down over his thigh, scratching the sensitive skin on the inside before he squeezed his sack gently. His cock was already dripping a glittering string of pre-cum onto the bed, and Kylo let his fingers catch some of it so he could rub the head of his cock with the slick liquid, causing a shiver of arousal to quake around the fingers buried in the other man’s ass.

“I’m gonna enjoy your ass a lot,” he whispered, then he pulled his fingers out and opened the wrapped condom. He pulled it over as quickly as possible, rubbing the other man’s balls and shaft while he spread lube on his own cock. He thrust into his hand once, fantasizing about the feeling he was going to enjoy in just a moment. Then he pulled the other man’s buttocks apart and positioned his lubed cock right at his entrance. He watched as the dark head started to breach the tight ring, and he drank in the soft sigh that escaped his companion. He was tight, but relaxed enough to let him slide into his heat with perfect ease. Kylo closed his eyes as he started to slowly thrust into him, revelling in the fast breathing and slick warmth of the body beneath him, the velvet tightness around his dick, the flesh giving in beneath the tight grip of his fingers. He leaned forward to bite his shoulder again, just where the bruises of his earlier assault were starting to appear.

The rhythmical thrusting quickly turned harder as the feelings, smell and noises of the two of them mingling turned his blood into fire and filled his head with the sweet fog that followed as all of his attention flowed into his loins and his hands. There was nothing but feeling, heat and lust and bliss, and he chased it with thrusts that grew harder by the moment, until the noise of his hips slapping against that white, beautiful ass mingled with grunts that were at the same time full of pain and full of hunger, and with every movement of that firm body beneath him the heat inside him pulled tighter, grew fiercer and ebbed more brutally whenever he pulled back, until he finally came in a thrust that took all of his strength and that would have sent his partner flying over the bed had his hands not been tightly holding his hips.

He held on to the other man while the cool current of his breath slowly cleaned the electricity of his orgasm out of his flesh. His eyes closed, all he could see was the blood pulsing in his eyelids, and as his whole world was reduced to sensation, he heard the choked sound that came off his companion as he spurted his own load. Opening his eyes, he could see how the other man wiped his jizz-smeared hand on the sheets.

He slowly backed off and pulled his cock out of his ass, careful not to let the condom slip off. Once he was outside, he took the condom off and threw it into a bin next to the nightstand before he stood up, tucked himself back into his pants and - still slightly shaky - and went into a tiny adjoining bathroom to wash his hands at the cracked sink.

The redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed when Kylo came back. He had pulled up his pants and pulled down his undershirt. He was cleaning his hand up with a wet towel he must have brought himself - two more of them were already in the garbage bin. His face was still flushed, and his formerly immaculate hair was messy in the front where he had pushed his head into the mattress. A red mark had formed on his shoulder, where Kylo had been biting him. He would have loved to see the other marks he had inflicted upon his body, but those would need longer to blossom than he was going to be here.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” he said as he walked towards the bed. For a second he wanted to ruffle the other man’s hair, but then decided that that was too intimate a gesture for this kind of surrounding and just patted his shoulder. “Are you around here more often? I’d really like to repeat that.”

The other man stood up and went to retrieve his shirt. Kylo enjoyed the view of his backside as he bent over, but the look on his face when he turned around - a mixture of annoyance and regret - cooled his blood again immediately.

“I’m not going to be here in the foreseeable future,” the redhead said. “Work, you know.”

Kylo couldn’t help but wonder whether he was trying to shoot him off. He didn’t look too blissed out, but that might just have been a personality thing.

“I’ll add you, in any case. Maybe we’ll meet again somewhere out there,” he tried. He had really enjoyed this - and the thought of never meeting this man again was making him feel a lot worse than he would have admitted.

The redhead looked over to him as he buttoned up his shirt. “You do that. The universe is wide, after all.”

He really did not sound too excited about the prospect of seeing him again, did he? But well, that was the purpose of clubs like this, right? A quick hookup, and then a ‘see you never’.

But just when he turned to fetch his coat and leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to seeing the serious, cool eyes of the other man just inches from his own.

“I did really enjoy tonight,” the redhead said in a low voice, then he leaned forward and laid a short, harsh kiss on Kylo’s mouth.

He was out of the door before Kylo could regain his wits. When the door fell shut, he let out a low groan and rubbed his hand over his face.

This was definitely more than he had been bargaining for when he’d come to this place.


End file.
